A Priestess' Demise
by DigiDudette
Summary: This is the story of what happened in my yami, Sierra's past. Don't know how to catagorise it, so I've put it as a generalangst. Please RR, and I hope you enjoy it!


DD: Hiya everyone, and welcome to this very special fic. For it, I have asked the star of this li'l gem to read the disclaimer. Sierra? *Looks around for her* Where the hell is she? *Sees her in the corner of the room* Get your ass over here!  
  
Sierra: I'm not saying the disclaimer!  
  
DD: Do it for me? Pweez? *Uses puppy-dog eyes*  
  
Sierra: Damn, not them again. Fine. *Walks up to her*  
  
DD: You sure you want me to do this fic?  
  
Sierra: Readers'll be confused about why I like Baku-san so much if you don't.  
  
DD: Yeah, well, as you know, this is the story of my yami, Sierra's, past. If you like happy, light-hearted fanfics, stay away from this one. It's really dark, and Sierra can back me up on that one.  
  
Sierra: Yeah, I did live it.  
  
DD: Well, on with the disclaimer!  
  
Sierra: Aibou does not own Yugioh. She doesn't own this story either, 'cause it's my past, so it's my story. I just got her to write it for me after I told her. Anyway, let's get it over with!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Priestess' Demise  
  
A young girl walked into a large temple in the centre of a huge city. She had tanned skin, white-blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a long robe-like dress with no sleeves. A golden band was wrapped around her upper left arm. She approached a majestic throne, where sat Pharaoh Yami. She bowed before of him.  
  
"You wished to see me, my Pharaoh?" the girl asked gracefully, standing back up.  
  
"Yes, Sierra." Yami answered simply. "The master thief Bakura has been sighted on the outskirts of the city. I need you, as my most undetectable priest, to take some guards with you to help find him and bring him to me."  
  
"As you wish, my Pharaoh." Sierra said, bowing again. She left the temple and prepared for the search.  
  
***  
  
Sierra and a small force of 6 guards made their way through to the outskirts of the city on horse, while making sure that the citizens didn't feel there was anything majorly wrong. Within minutes they were in the outskirts. There were large pieces of rubble covered by sand where old statues and pillars from buildings had fallen and had been left there.  
  
"Okay men, he's around here somewhere." Sierra said to the guards.  
  
"But how will we know who we're looking for, my priest? Neither you nor us have seen his face!"  
  
"You'll know." she replied quietly. "He'll be hiding, won't he?"  
  
Bakura was hidden behind the base of a statue, trying to avoid the guards' sight as they commenced their search.  
  
"Damn that Pharaoh," he said to himself angrily. "if he didn't want my head I'd have no problems." Sierra looked around her surroundings. 'Strange, I thought I heard something.' She got off her horse and ran off behind a fallen pillar.  
  
'There he is!' she thought happily, seeing him from behind. She crept up to him without making a sound. When she was within 2 metres from him, she drew a knife from her pocket. She leapt out towards him, one arm wrapping around his chest, and the other holding the knife to his neck. "Got ya!" she cried triumphantly. Bakura wasn't struggling for fear he would have his neck slit. Sierra looked at his face, and her expression changed. 'He's...so handsome...' she thought distantly. By this time, the guards were approaching where the two of them where after hearing her yell.  
  
"Well done my priest!" one of the guards congratulated. He looked at her distant expression. "Are you alright?" Sierra turned her head to face the guard, then back to Bakura.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. Now, let's take him to the Pharaoh."  
  
***  
  
"Let go of me you stupid bitch!" Bakura yelled as Sierra took him towards the main temple.  
  
"Just shut up and keep walking!" she said firmly, moving both of him arms further up his back. He flinched slightly as she did this, but did not let her see it. Sierra and Bakura approached Yami, who stood up and walked towards them.  
  
"A thousand blessings from Ra upon you, Sierra. I knew I could count on you." More guards came and took him away.  
  
"What do you plan to do with him, my Pharaoh?" she asked curiously.  
  
"For the crimes he has committed against this kingdom, he shall be executed at sunrise."  
  
"What?!" Sierra said suddenly. "You're going to kill him?!"  
  
"Is there something wrong with my decision Sierra?" he asked, looking at her funnily.  
  
"Err, no, not at all." With that she bowed and left. When she was outside, she immediately went to her house. It was spacious and had many luxuries that normal people wouldn't have. She went to her room and fell onto her bed. "Why did this have to happen to me?" she groaned. Tears fell from her eyes without her realising it. "I guess I should've expected it, being that I like guys like him." She sighed and started thinking about what she could do. "I could just let him die, then I could forget about him. But then again, I could free him from the dungeons and say he escaped! Yeah, it's bound to work! I just have to wait until night."  
  
***  
  
Night time seemed to take forever to arrive. When it did, Sierra was ready. She made her way out of her home and set off towards Yami's palace. When she got there, there get 2 guards blocking the entrance. 'This shouldn't be too difficult.' she thought. A soft glow from her Millennium Item seemed to be enough to knock them out. She ran into the temple and down into the dungeons. This time, 5 guards were blocking the entrance. Like before, her Millennium Band took them out. She crept into the dungeons, which seemed quite well lit. As soon as Sierra entered the room, she immediately found who she as looking for. Bakura was staring at the floor while chained up around his wrists and ankles.  
  
"Bakura!" Sierra got his attention as she walked up to him. The thief glared at her.  
  
"What do _you_ want?" he demanded. She sighed, then pulled out a key from her pocket.  
  
"I've come to set you free." she said simply. "But if you're going to take that attitude..." She turned around. "I might as well not bother."  
  
"Of course I want to be set free!" Bakura said angrily. "I don't want to give the Pharaoh the satisfaction of chucking my dead body into a pit!" Sierra turned back around to face him. "But why do you want to help me out? You were the one that brought me here in the first place!"  
  
"Do you wanna know the reason?" Sierra asked bluntly.  
  
"You don't fancy me or something do you?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"That would be it. You got it in one!" Bakura stared at her disbelievingly.  
  
"You're not serious. Please tell me you're not serious."  
  
"Can't say that, now, do you want out or not?" She put the key into the locks and opened them one by one. Bakura stood up and began to walk off. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked him, walking after him.  
  
"I'm getting away from you! You're crazy!"  
  
"I might be crazy, but if I hadn't come here you'd be dead!" He stopped as soon as she had said that, then turned around.  
  
"You weren't lying, were you?" he asked, walking towards her.  
  
"Of course not! If I was, I would've killed you personally just now instead of saving you." she replied, smiling. "So, is there any way I can see you again?"  
  
"Probably not. We'd better get going." With that, they left the dungeon, making sure that they didn't step on the guards, no matter how much Bakura protested. They left the temple and Sierra gave Bakura her horse to use to get away. "Thank you so much." he said gratefully. "I guess you're the first person I've ever owed anything to. I'll come back and see you again someday, I promise." He rode off out of sight and out of the city. 'Good luck, Baku-san.' Sierra thought, pleased with what she had done.  
  
***  
  
"He's gone, Pharaoh!" Sierra looked around to see Priest Seto and a group of guards reporting to Yami. It was the morning after she had set Bakura free, and she had just entered the temple.  
  
"What?!" Yami yelled angrily. "How did he escape?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Sierra butted in. "But he took my horse to get out of the city." Seto glared at her for a second, then turned to face Yami again.  
  
"Do you wish to view the dungeon my Pharaoh?" he asked. Yami agreed and he, Seto, Sierra and the guards headed down the stairs towards the dungeon.  
  
"However it was done," Seto said, picking up the chains. "it must have been done by unlocking them." He looked at Sierra again, but she just stood there, her expression not changing.  
  
"I will send out a fully qualified search party for this task. Tell all the priests that they are to remain in the temple. He may be after the Items again and no one can afford to separate." Yami ordered. He left the dungeon with half of the guards in the room and headed upstairs. Seto walked up to the rest of the guards by the door and whispered something to them. Sierra looked at the chains one more time, a sense of pride welling within her, as she thought of the fact that she had saved the life of the only man she ever truly liked. She walked out of the room, but the guards stopped her.  
  
"Why won't you let me pass?" she asked irritably.  
  
"We have had orders from Priest Seto." one of the guards said simply. Sierra turned around to see Seto stood near the guards, laughing.  
  
"Why are you doing this?!" Sierra demanded angrily.  
  
"I know what you did Sierra." he said simply. "You saved that thief, and now you're going to pay."  
  
"What?! What makes you say that I saved him?"  
  
"I have a witness." he replied. One of the guards stepped forward.  
  
"I was somehow knocked unconscious, but when I came to, I saw my young priest, Sierra, walking away with that thief. I followed them and saw her give him her horse."  
  
"You told Seto?!" she yelled angrily. "How dare you mess in my affairs?!"  
  
"So you admit it then." Seto said maliciously. Sierra scowled at him, then sighed.  
  
"Fine. I did it. Happy now?"  
  
"Very." he walked towards her. "Now you're going to pay for your treachery." He swung his Millennium Rod (DD: O.O) and hit Sierra in the right-hand side of her head, knocking her to the ground. She got up to her feet and felt the side of her head with her hand. When she removed it, she saw blood trickling down. She turned to the guards.  
  
"Why aren't you stopping him?" she yelled across the room.  
  
"We have had orders not to interfere." one of the guards said, and they all left the room. Sierra turned back to Seto. He was grinning maliciously.  
  
"It's just you and me now." Sierra backed away as he walked towards her. "You're just delaying the inevitable Sierra. Give it up."  
  
"Never!" she cried. "What I did was right, I know it was!" Seto ran up to her, grabbed her around the neck and lifted her into the air.  
  
"There is no such thing as right and wrong at your age!" he yelled furiously. "And I'm going to make sure that you never forget that!!" He dropped her and she fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He kicked her in the side, then stared at her lying on the ground. "You don't deserve to be a priest." he said in quiet rage. "I told the Pharaoh you were too young, but he wouldn't listen. 'You were perfect' he said. Well now I've finally found proof otherwise. So, is there any reason that justifies what you've done?"  
  
"I...couldn't let him die..." Sierra replied weakly, her eyes closed.  
  
"And why didn't you want that insignificant spec to die?" he asked as calmly as he could. "Well?"  
  
"Because I...love him..." she began. "...and I used the Millennium Band to make sure that I could get to him successfully...but it...obviously didn't work..."  
  
"What?! You used your Millennium Item against the wishes of the Pharaoh to save the one you _love_? You don't even know what the word means!"  
  
"Please...just try...to understand...I couldn't let him die." she said quietly.  
  
"SILENCE!!" Seto yelled. "I'VE HEARD ENOUGH OF THIS!!" He revealed the dagger inside his Millennium Rod, knelt down to the floor and raised her upper-body into the air by her robes. "This is it!" He stabbed the dagger right through her stomach, and her eyes shot open, a silent scream was all that she could muster. Seto removed the dagger and dropped her to the ground. Sierra moved her shaking hand on top of her stomach, looking at the blood dripping off it when she removed it seconds later. "At least this way you'll die with honour." Seto said quietly. Her hand dropped to the ground and she stopped breathing.  
  
Got his dagger and made cuts along both arms and one on his face. He then wiped it on Sierra's already blood-soaked robes before putting it away, then picked up her body. He left the dungeon and headed up the stairs to the main hall where the Pharaoh was. "My Pharaoh!" he yelled as soon as he got to the top. The Pharaoh turned around was horrified at what he saw.  
  
"Seto! What happened?" he asked urgently, looking from Sierra's dead body to the cuts on Seto's face and arms.  
  
"The thief Bakura had not gone as far as we had thought." he said simply. "He came back and attacked Sierra as soon as you had left. I tried to stop him, but I got injuries of my own from it. He murdered Sierra and took her Millennium Item away." Yami was quiet for a minute, then finally managed to speak.  
  
"We shall have a ceremony tonight for her." the Pharaoh said quietly, bowing his head. "And the thief will be stopped!"  
  
***  
  
Sierra's body was sealed into a small tomb, with all her possessions along side her ready for the next life, though her soul remained within the Millennium Band, which Seto had hidden, to never be seen again. She lived from January 15th, 1331BC, to April 17th, 1350BC. She was only 19 years old when she died.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DD: *Crying her eyes out*  
  
Sierra: ...  
  
DD: Huh? You okay?  
  
Sierra: *Crying*  
  
DD: Aww, you poor dudette! Sorry, I shouldn't have done that.  
  
Sierra: *Wipes eyes* Nah, it's cool, it's just, well, it's bad enough having to die, but having to recall how you died? Even I don't deserve that!  
  
DD: You said I could write it!  
  
Sierra: I know...  
  
DD: I know what'll cheer you up. *Goes out of the room and comes back with Bakura*  
  
Sierra: BAKU-SAN!!! *Hugs him*  
  
Bakura: X.X Nice to see you too, I guess.  
  
Sierra: ^_^  
  
DD: That's nearly everyone happy.  
  
Yami: *Unknowingly walks into the room*  
  
DD: YAMIIIII!!!! *Glomps him*  
  
Yami: X_x Why'd I come in here?  
  
DD: To be hugged by me!!  
  
DD + Sierra: ^_____^  
  
Yami and Bakura: X__X  
  
DD: Anywho, R+R pweeeez, I could really do with people letting me know how I'm doing with my fanfics. I know it was sad and probably a li'l cormy, but, oh well! Also, let me know if you want me to do a pic based upon Sierra's past. If I get enough good responses I will! But for now, sayonara dudes 'n' dudettes! ^_^ 


End file.
